Data values
Here are custom data values used exclusively in Unterganger Minecraft Server. Map item To obtain a custom map, use the command: /give @p filled_map 1 ID *0 = UMS server icon *1 = Ibrahim Mat Zin holding coconuts *301 = Message Board **''(Maps out real terrain centered at (256, 1276) )'' *344 = procrastinator avatar *345 = grumpy cat *346 = Smoking sign *1906 = FegelFactor ad *2101 - 2118 = Avatars of Unterganger Hall of Fame recipients **2101 - 2114 = Phase 1 inductees **2115 - 2118 = Phase 2 inductees (#2118 reserved for final inductee) *4000 - 4999: Molster's map range **4000 - 4001 = Old railway transit route diagram **4004 - 4007 = Slightly less old railway transit route diagram **4010 - 4013 = New railway transit route diagram **4021 = South Line route diagram **4022 = ditto (reserved) **4023 = East Line route diagram **4024 = ditto (reserved) **4025 = North Line route diagram **4026 = ditto (reserved) **4027 = West Line route diagram **4028 = ditto (reserved) **4029 = Templer Line route diagram **4030 = ditto (reserved) **4031 = Subway route diagram **4032 = ditto (reserved) **4033 - 4034 = Southwest Railway route diagram **4401 - 4402 = Movie poster 1 **4403 - 4404 = Movie poster 2 **4405 - 4406 = Movie poster 3 **4407 = Survey Corps logo (from Attack on Titan) **4408 = Garrison Corps logo (from Attack on Titan) **4409 = Brigade logo (from Attack on Titan) **4410 = Buntington coat of arms **4411 = Hitler Fried Chicken logo **4412 = RTN logo **4501 - 4545 = Movie screen as seen in the Cinema **4546 = Link/Zelda *5000 - 5001 = Gokyr586's avatars *5010 = Little Saigon communist propaganda #1 *5011 = Highway starts *5012 = Highway ends *5013 - 5018 = Little Saigon communist propaganda #1 (In My Heart) *6000 - 6999? = RDP's Map Range **6000 = Athyras Tram Logo **6001 - 6009 = Road Signage ***6001 = Airport ***6002 = Stop Sign ***6003 = Road work ***6004 = One direction ***6005 = No pedestrians ***6006 = No entry ***6007 = Keep right ***6008 - 6011 = Cardinal directions ****6008 = North ****6009 = East ****6010 = South ****6011 = West ***6012 = a black tile **6100 - ? = Road signage ***6100 - 6102 = Llan'goch Parkway ***6103 - 6105 = Alsace Street ***6106 - 6108 = Elizabeth Warren Avenue ***6109 - 6111 - Baldic Boulevard *7001 - 7499 = Pierre Poutine International Airport signs **7001 - 7020 = Airport gates from 1 to 20 *7500 - 7999 = Nerdington's Map Range **7500 - 7749 = Paintings ***7500 - 7505 = Mona Lisa ***7506 - 7513 = Nighthawks ***7514 - 7517 = Composition II in Red, Yellow and Blue ***7518 - 7532 = The Treachery of Images ***7533 - 7538 = Girl with Pearl Earrings ***7539 - 7544 = The Anatomy Lesson of Dr. Nicolaes Tulp ***7545 - 7550 = Peter of Verona ***7551 - 7556 = Portrait of A Young Man (Allori) ***7557 - 7562 = The Birth of Venus ***7563 - 7574 = Las Meninas ***7575 - 7580 = Mother Mary with the Holy Child Jesus Christ ***7581 - 7592 = Absinthe Drinker ***7593 - 7604 = In the Sauna ***7605 - 7622 = Tuscany Panorama ***7623 - 7632 = Battle of Kursk ***7633 - 7638 = The Woods ***7639 - 7644 = The Son of Man ***7645 - 7656 = Lucy in the Fields with Flowers ***7657 - 7660 = Water Lilies with the Japanese Bridge ***7667 - 7670 = Dog ***7671 - 7678 = Rhein II ***7679 - 7684 = Impact ***7685 - 7692 = KMR, Art and Media Centre ***7693 - 7700 = Carga del Escuadron Real de Carlos VII ***7701 - 7706 = Village Church with Flying Saucer ***7707 - 7712 = Christ in a Storm on the Lake of Gallilee ***7713 - 7718 = Portrait of a Young Man (Raphael) ***7719 - 7724 = Wanderer Above the Sea of Fog ***7725 - 7739 = Unnamed ***7740 - 7749 = Battle of Borodino **7661 - 7666 = Aldi Logo **7750 - 7758 = Canabai Coat of Arm (3x3) **7759 = Canabai Coat of Arm (1x1) **7760 = White Stripe with Blue Background **7761 - 7769 = NerdieSanders portrait **7801 - 7841 = Canabai International Airport Signs ***7801 - 7806 = Gate A1 - A6 ***7807 - 7810 = Concourse A - D ***7811 - 7816 = Gate B1 - B6 ***7817 - 7820 = Counter A - D ***7821 - 7830 = Gate C1 - C10 ***7831 - 7836 = Gate D1 - D6 ***7841 = Gate C11 **7900 - 7929 = Duolci advertisements ***7900 - 7914 = Wednesday ***7915 - 7929 = Confidence **7930 - 7941 = Obama Having a Meal with Various Stages of Michael Jacksons **7950 - 7952 = Transport for Canabai logo ***7953 = Canabai National Railways logo ***7954 = Canabai Transit System logo ***7955 = Levanski Rapid Transit logo *8000 - ? = Highway/Expressway number signs **8000 = Exit Arrow **8001 - 8010 = Highway number signs ***''8001 - 8099 is reserved.'' **8100 - ? = Expressway number signs ***''8100 - 8199 is reserved.'' *9000 - 9099 = Miscellaneous **9000 - 9002 = National Records long logo **9003 = National Records square logo **9004 - 9018 = The Holy Church of Scunts pixel art 1 **9019 - 9033 = The Holy Church of Scunts pixel art 2 **9034 = RRC logo *9100 - 9999 = Ugultu's Map Range **9100 = Doraemon sitting **9101 = Lord Farquaad / Markiplier E **9102 = Fegelein **9103 = Stylized Stb text with blue background **9104 = Stylized Stb text with black background **9105 = Ugultu's avatar, Sanos **9106 - 9132 = McDonnell Douglas DC-10, TC-JAU **9133 - 9147 = DB BR101 in blue livery *10000 - 10005 = TV/DVD screen Scoreboard Teams ;OP :Tracks how many OPs (those who are in the team) are currently logged in. If no one in the team is present, a bedrock barrier is placed in the Rules Room preventing new players in there from exiting the room. :Every OP should make sure that they are in the team. :No longer exists. Objectives ;teleport (old) :The first teleport objective, used to teleport players to the old original Teleporter Station using the command /trigger teleport set n where n is a number > 0. :Currently broken and superseded with objective tele below. ;tele :The second teleport objective, teleports users to the newer upgraded Teleporter Station. :Use by typing /trigger teleport set n where n is a number > 0. :See the Plans section for upcoming features on this objective. :No longer works since 1.13 update. ;canaport :Similar to the above, but instead teleports to Canabai's teleport nexus. :No longer works since 1.13 update. ;warp :The current teleport objective, successor of previous trigger commands, used to teleport players directly since 1.13 update. :Use by typing /warp n where n is a place abbreviation such as levan for Levanski. :Use /warps to view the list of warps. Game rules ;doFireTick = False :Fire won't spread. Fire and lava won't burn down houses. :If you need to clear forests do it manually or get a competent OP for /fill operations. Plans kimilil proposes a universal teleport system utilizing the current tele/teleport objective, and the proposed universal addressing system. In this system, each teleport booth is assigned a unique number (an address), and with knowledge of that number users can teleport from anywhere to the front of that tp booth. The numbering will be based on the universal addressing system in which the first three numbers correlates to the sector-subsector-region division, and another two numbers to denote tp booths in that region. The five digits if denoted as "ABCXY", then means: *A - sector *B - subsector *C - region *XY - 2 digit tp booth id for that region *XY=00 means tp to the geographic center of the region denoted by ABC, instead of any specific tp booth Address numbers < 10000 will tp players to the teleporter station, and other invalid addresses would fail. The proposed system will use a function file in a data pack. This will make it easier to maintain and update off-game. The downside is only select people with access to server files will be able to directly edit them. Category:Server Management